synodic_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristan Gunn
Kristan Gunn is one of the main characters in Synodic Reboot. He has a slight interest in the paranormal, but it is a very casual interest that he doesn't actively pursue as much, feeling it might be dangerous. He mostly enjoys playing video games and reading fiction relating to such subjects. He has medium-length white hair with red dye curved and spiked upwards neat the front. His symbol resembles a flat plane with a spike poked through its center, and he is introduced wearing an unzipped hoodie and jeans. He was the second adlet introduced, but despite this ended up being the first to enter the Medium. Biography Background As a Sverb player, he has most likely originally arrived on Nobriel via a meteor, but the exact circumstances of his arrival are unknown. He grew up with his sister Zariyah, who has recently moved out on her own at some point before the comic begins. He once went on a road trip with his friend Alethea to find and retrieve the timeline tracker left for her by her mother, accompanied by Zariyah and another friend at the time, exploitedImpasse. Zariyah has always hunted for paranormal artifacts throughout her life, but Kristan rarely if ever accompanied her on such outings. However, at one point Zariyah encountered an entity that far outshone the rest - the Vengeful Spirit, which has persistently haunted her, possibly as a result of her taking its gravestone (though it has not left her alone even when she tried to give it back or return it to its original site). Kristan has not had to personally deal with the spirit as much, since Zariyah moved out and it went with her. Once he switches into his old pink hoodie, Kristan remarks on its damaged shoulder, reminding himself of "the one time he did something brave." The specifics of this event have yet to be elaborated upon. Sverb As the first client player of the session, Kristan was tasked with being the first to figure out how the entry mechanisms work with the help of Zariyah as his server; mostly at her urging by her fascination for what this reality-altering game may be hiding. Alethea also briefly reached out to inform him of the incoming meteor and make him realize the urgency of his situation. During some of the early-game confusion, Kristan also connected as Rennard's server player, but did not yet have time to do anything on that front. He arrived to LOCAF with Shattersprite, who he could not understand. He quickly speculated on how to be able to speak with it, and prototyped his dragon plush, forming his companion Mirgonsprite, who quickly informed him of his location in the Medium and told him of his new goal to reach the First Gate. Shortly after this, Kristan encountered his first imp, being urged by Mirgon to defeat it, which he reluctantly did. After clearing his living room of more hostile imps, Zariyah continued building Kristan's house up as he took a moment to inform xustosImpulsivity about the game and take a much-needed nap. During his nap, Kristan found himself stranded on a mysterious highway with no items on hand. He was terrified and unsure how to get back, and had been approached by what he assumed to be a car before forcing himself back awake. At this point he receives Zariyah's message from when she set off, a message from executorTaciturn discussing Sverb, and a message from XI asking him where he got the game. He responded to ET only to vaguely hear about him being terrified by something other than the Sverb-initiated apocalypse, try to reach out to help him, and get blocked; afterwards, he tells XI he got Sverb from Digi-Den before being prattled by Mirgon asking him to come downstairs and practice sparring. After a rather intimidating sparring match with Mirgon, Kristan learns how to fight without instantly shattering his mirrors and impressing his dragon guide. The two take a minute to prepare, Kristan setting down the entry machines in Rennard's house, and then setting out to climb to the First Gate. Along the way, they encounter a pair of ogres, which Kristan finds himself very ill-equipped to fight. At this point, Mirgon temporarily self-reverts back to Shattersprite with a command to shatter the ogres, and nearly shatters Kristan as well just before turning back into Mirgon. This event left Kristan with very low self-esteem, feeling like a burden. Further along the way, Kristan has a phonecall with Zariyah for a status update after she enters the medium on LOGAM. During this conversation, Kristan breaks and admits his concerns with himself, to which Zariyah comforts and reassures him, the two also vowing to find each other despite currently being on two different planets. Kristan was most recently seen parting ways with Mirgon and hopping into the First Gate. Personality and Traits As mentioned before, Kristan holds a degree of interest in the subject of the paranormal, likely taking after Zariyah's own interest, but he mostly prefers reading about or experiencing fiction inspired by it. He is very laid-back and considerate, even to the point of (unsuccessfully) trying to reason with the first imp he encountered. His friends often appreciate his kind nature. However, he is a little bit harsh on himself for his self-perceived lack of self-sufficiency. Abilities Kristan is a very inexperienced fighter, with his combat capabilities further hindered by his mirrorkind specibus. However, Mirgon has been training him to show him how to wield it to its best potential; while Kristan has yet to achieve true mastery with it, Mirgon is apparently quite impressed with Kristan's existing capabilities. As a player of Sverb, it can also be assumed he has some sort of ability relating to his title as the Seer, but as of yet said power is a mystery. He is thought to have a dreamself on Derse, but it has yet to awaken and the status of said dreamself is a mystery thanks to the odd highway dream he has had. Relationships Zariyah Gunn Kristan and Zariyah have a close sibling relationship, often bouncing off of each other with jokes and banter while still knowing when to be serious and help each other out. Zariyah is Kristan's server player, and is dedicated to finding him in the game to protect him. Mirgonsprite Mirgon is Kristan's guide to Sverb, as well as a personification of the dragon plush which was an inanimate/imaginary friend of his and Zariyah's during childhood. xustosImpulsivity XI has been described by Kristan as "his best friend aside from his sister." The two care a great deal about one another; XI encourages Kristan to be badass while Kristan encourages XI to be safe. Kristan was the one who told XI about Sverb and where to get it. Rennard Rush Kristan and Rennard are good friends, with Kristan being understanding and sensitive to Rennard's issues relating to his nightmares on Derse. Alethea Luke Despite not talking a whole lot, Kristan and Alethea get along pretty well. There was a brief moment when Kristan had become suspicious of Alethea's knowledge about the game's events (which he later learned was due to her dreams on Prospit), but they have since spoken and cleared things up, helping each other figure things out. executorTaciturn Kristan has only spoken with ET once so far during the comic, remarking that he hasn't heard from him in a while. Kristan really wants to help him out with whatever issues are troubling him, but ET wound up blocking him - in a sympathetic manner, seemingly doing so just to spare Kristan from similar emotional pain. exploitedImpasse It is unknown exactly what Kristan's relationship to EI is, but while briefly discussing him with Zariyah, he suggests that EI may not be as bad as she makes him out to be. This either implies that the two are friends on some level, or Kristan gives him the benefit of a doubt. TJ It is unknown exactly what Kristan's relationship to TJ is, but it can be inferred they know each other since TJ told Zariyah to "say hi to Xerarch whenever convenient!" Quintin Trey So far, Kristan has only known Quintin as the Vengeful Spirit, but he has yet to be seen directly interacting with him in any capacity, and is currently unaware of his new state of consciousness as a sprite. It is known that Kristan was bothered by the situation with the Vengeful Spirit, but it's unknown what specifically he thinks about him as an entity/person, and how he will react to this development. Trivia *His appearance was retconned at one point during the comic's production; among the four visually retconned adlets, his appearance was changed the most. His hair's spikes were made much less identical and the upward curve was made more apparent, and the quality of art was greatly improved. Interestingly, his original design featured his pink hoodie, which had been retconned in favor of a gray hoodie, and he later changes into the original pink hoodie - although it had the damaged shoulder. His pants were also previously a brighter blue, this color of which has been seen briefly in his closet. Category:Adlet Category:Characters